


Веселая игра

by Nemhain



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heavy BDSM, Rape, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:16:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Майкрофт поручает Антее собрать всю имеющуюся информацию на мистера Мориарти, он и не подозревает, чем может обернуться эта игра для его помощницы, да и для него самого.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leda Rius](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Leda+Rius).



> Тайм-лайн: 1 сезон сериала.

Джим задумчиво посмотрел на обворожительную девушку, без сознания лежавшую на диване. Наверное, Майкрофт Холмс сильно расстроится, когда поймет, что лишился своей помощницы. Но что ж поделать, нужно было быть осмотрительней: не посылать такую наблюдательную красотку на линию огня, разнюхивать, кто такой – Джим из IT.  
Она похожа не на голливудскую барби, не на глупую куклу или идеального робота со встроенным жестким диском, а на самую настоящую женщину. Ради таких женщин возводят города, из-за них разжигают войны, за ними уходят из этого мир. Это та красота, которая, по идее классика, должна спасти мир.  
Где она только находит время, чтобы так ухаживать за собой? Этот шелк в волосах, эти острые перламутровые ноготки, эти правильные ноги, эти сочные формы…  
Мориарти рассмеялся от прилива воодушевления: он чувствовал себя Богом, когда уничтожал такую красоту. Сильнее этого ощущения – лишь победа над чужим интеллектом. Над таким, что сравним с его собственным. Когда он сотрет с лица земли Шерлока, он, пожалуй, действительно станет Богом. Ему не будет равных.  
Эта догадка потрясла его ещё больше, а смех стал громче.  
Антея, конечно же, очнулась.  
– Привет! – протянул Джим.  
Девушка медленно сморгнула. Выразительные шоколадные глаза вцепились в лицо Мориарти. Может, начать с них? Слишком много в них спокойствия. Нет-нет, сладкая, кавалерия не прискачет на помощь! Нет-нет, в этой игре не ваши правила.  
\- Ну, что ты хотела знать обо мне? – он подбоченился, зная, что под пиджаком теперь ещё отчетливей проступила кобура: эти модные тенденции совершенно не практичны. Впрочем, какая разница?  
\- Всё, - не смутилась, между тем, Антея.  
Она была уверена в себе и не боялась. Совершенно. Джим поморщился: убивать того, кто – не боится, скучно. Очень скучно. И нет того прилива эмоций, нет ощущения власти. Она не станет умолять. Нет-нет.  
Нет уж, её нужно сперва сломать.  
\- На всё у нас времени нет, - мило ответил он, наклоняясь вперед и вглядываясь в её личико.  
Антея взмахнула ногой, да так внезапно, что Мориарти еле успел отклониться. Возле щеки пронесся каблук девушки. Уф, успел. Какой он, всё-таки, неосмотрительный – забыл совсем, на кого работает барышня. Там же положено иметь черный пояс по карате или чему-нибудь не менее смертоносному, уж точно. Нет, у него, конечно же, есть её досье и он его читал. Хорошо ещё он не успел развязать пленнице предусмотрительно перекрученные боевиками руки. Ну, чтобы ей удобней было просить.  
– Нет, нет, нет. Так я точно ничего рассказывать не буду, - заявил он, широко улыбаясь.  
Она ничего не сказала в ответ: и так уже прекрасно поняла, что по планам Джима она покидает эту комнату только в черном мешке и по частям. Однако, девушка – не боялась. Да что же такое!  
Мориарти задумчиво окинул её взглядом.  
\- Давай сделку? Ты задаешь мне вопрос, если он мне нравится, я даю тебе пятнадцать минут сверху? М? – он широко улыбнулся, наблюдая, как в карих глазах разгорается злоба: не любит, когда ею играют. – Без обмана, - он поднял ладони вверх, показывая, что всё по-честному.

Это будет весёлая-весёлая игра! Но Антея не верит: и где только Майкрофт себе таких подчиненных находит… Джим уже удавился бы с тоски.

\- Хорошо. Тогда только один вопрос, - после некоторой паузы всё же выдала девушка.  
Да, она будет сражаться, а не играть. Ску-ка!  
\- Ну? – вздохнул Джим.  
\- Вы – Мориарти?  
Он пожимал плечами:  
\- Юридически – да, юридически это моя фамилия. Но что такое имя для такого, как я?  
\- Ооо, - она сложила губы в трубочку, издеваясь.  
Джим оскалился ей в ответ. В конце концов, она продолжила:  
\- Одиозно. Однако, мы оба знаем, что моя жизнь – вопрос времени. Так зачем тянуть?  
Какие красивые у неё брови. Творение искусства, а не брови. И как требовательно они изгибаются!  
Джим ударил Антею наотмашь по лицу. Удар вышел сильнее, чем он рассчитывал, девушка упала назад, на спинку дивана. Поехавший шов на перекрутившейся от прений похищения – ну знаете, от всяких перекладываний, перетаскиваний и борьбы – юбке пополз вверх, обнажая стройную ножку. Мориарти покачал головой:  
\- Смерть это так просто. Так … обыденно. Тускло. Быстро и просто. Ты же знаешь, - в её глазах мелькнуло напряжение. Мориарти отвернулся: - Френки-Френки!! И оружие за дверью оставь!

Через пару минут в безликую комнату вошел внушительных размеров мужчина.  
\- Сэр, - он вытянулся по струнке, едва захлопнув за собой дверь.  
Черная форма, черная обувь, черная шевелюра, черные перчатки. Почти черная кожа – метис. Почти безликий, но …  
Мориарти повернулся и посмотрел на Антею. Та напряглась, но вовсе не от его взгляда. Кажется, девушка вспомнила, кто поработал на благо её поимки особенно активно. Впрочем, результат её стараний по предотвращению оного можно было обнаружить на скуле Френки в виде огромного кровоподтека.  
\- Что же ты оставил нашу гостью без своего бесценного общества, Френки?! – ухмылка застыла липким медом в голосе Джима.  
Мориарти оглянулся. Френки осклабился – он быстро схватывал. Полных дебилов Джим не мог терпеть просто физически и рядом с собой не держал. Мужчина уточнил только:  
\- Калечить можно?  
\- Нельзя убить, - заявил Мориарти.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул тот, подходя к девушке.  
Антея громко ухмыльнулась и бросила с вызовом:  
\- А избивать меня – веселее, мистер Мориарти?  
Он посмотрел на неё, как на ребенка. Ни один мускул на её лице не дрогнул, но зрачки её глаз – расширились. Она всё же боялась. Не боли, нет. А никто и не говорил о том, что её собираются бить.  
Майкрофт, на её бы место тебя, право. Ты хотя бы в чем-то виноват, а она всего лишь приказы выполняет. Такая умница. Может, предложить ей работать на другую сторону? Ах, если бы, если бы. Она не согласится.  
Мориарти довольно рассмеялся.

Антея пыталась отбиваться, но Френки был её тяжелее чуть ли не вдвое и сильнее. Эта возня его только забавляла и разжигала вожделение сильнее. Пару раз он её ударил, выбивая ориентацию в пространстве, пока сам сдирал с неё обертку, как с рождественского подарка. Мужчина не собирался няньчиться с её шмотками: просто рвал дорогую ткань.

Джим закусил губу, слушая этот протестующий вопль раздираемого шелка костюма, блузы, белья…

Френки без стеснения лапал её тело, грубо сжимая бедра, бока и груди девушки, перекатывая между пальцами мягкую плоть вместе с мышцами – он не собирался сдерживаться. У Антеи была тронутая загаром кожа, но руки мужчины всё равно смотрелись на её фоне чёрными, демоническими. Казалось, что его пальцы прорывают дорожки в нежной коже, оставляя за собой следы глубокие траншеи.  
Антея молчала. Она не смотрела на орудие, но на самого насильника. В её глазах теплился страх и разгоралось отвращение. К нему.  
Джим уселся на стул возле стены, не отрывая взгляда от представления, закинул ногу на ногу. Не то, чтобы он пытался скрыть собственную зарождающуюся эрекцию, но так было удобнее.

Ну, давай, девочка. Попроси, только попроси, и я, так и быть, застрелю его перед тем, как застрелю тебя. Всё закончится, правда? Давай! Я правда так сделаю, ты мне так нравишься, что когда с тебя спадет всё очарование смотреть не смогу спокойно.

В подушечках пальцев Джим ощущал легкое покалывание и предвкушение.  
Френки сгреб ладонью подбородок девушки, заставил открыть рот, сдавливая челюстные мышцы. Он бы легко мог свернуть её шею одной рукой, но пока что не собирался этого делать. Только изнасиловать её рот своим языком. Пока что…  
Антея неестественно застыла, не пытаясь вырваться. Так неестественно, что Мориарти подумал, не перестарался ли мужчина, и не умерла ли девица от удушья, но Френки оторвался от её измятых губ, и Антея закашлялась. Мужчине, конечно же, было всё равно. Он стал вылизывать, «пробовать» её шею, ключицы, грудь, вдавливая её в диван своим весом. Мориарти ненароком попались на глаза её запястья: уже совершенно синие от перекрытого кровообращения.

Ну, что же ты, это же так неприятно, должно быть? Больно, мерзко, отвратительно. А ведь он тебя крыть будет как суку…

Джим внезапно осознал, что поглаживает собственное напряжение через брюки.  
Антея ведь так хороша…  
Грубая ткань формы, пожалуй, отвратительно царапает кожу. У Френки уже такой стояк, что видно даже Джиму, к которому мужчина стоял почти спиной.

Все мы тут … не без отклонений.

Сильные пальцы обхватили женское горло, сдавили. Антея закашлялась снова. Второй рукой Френки заставил её развести ноги, придавил одно колено своим, второе – прижал бедрами к спинке дивана, ненамеренно открывая обзор Мориарти. Мужчина плюнул на свои пальцы, деловито засадил два девушке между ног, имитируя попытку хоть как-то смазать её. Затем завозился с собственным ремнем и штанами. Одной рукой делать это было не удобно, но он справился, сплюнул на ладонь ещё раз, смазывая слюной уже себя. При его размерах этого было недостаточно, но животному уже физически нужно было спариваться, так что немного боли – никого не остановит.  
Антея дернулась, закрыла глаза. Ноздри её раздувались…

Ты злишься? Как ты ещё можешь злиться?!

Джим понял, что поглаживания уже перешли в более ощутимые действия. Нет, ну так дело не пойдёт, ему в этом костюме ещё полдня ходить. Он расстегнул ремень и ширинку, оттянул край белья и обнял ладонью напряженный член. По телу пробежала дрожь. Перед тем как отдаться этому ощущению, Мориарти достал из кармана платок, предусмотрительно зажав его в другой руке.

Антея выгнулась, инстинктивно пытаясь избежать неумолимого; Френки ругнулся, убрал руку с её шеи, чтобы зафиксировать её бедра на месте, и навалился на неё, врываясь в сопротивляющееся тело. Девушка гортанно зашипела и отчаянно дернулась снова, но это ей нисколько не помогло. Френки громко застонал, замер, не двигаясь, потом выдавил через прерывистое дыхание:  
\- Давай, расслабься, детка. А то, как трупу вставлять…  
Джим подумал, что такие подробности определенно добавляют пикантности ситуации. Лично ему вот было очень хорошо.  
Особенно когда Антея посмотрела на него и произнесла одними губами: «Ненавижу!».  
В её глазах была ярость.

Да! Да!! Это лучше, чем мольба!! Бессильная ярость… это так сладко. Так возбуждающе. В каждой клетке тела заплясало наслаждение от одного взгляда. Ярость это всё равно что страсть, любовь, признание и восхищение.  
Я тебя тоже, Антея… Я тоже тебя ненавижу!

Нет, он её не убьёт.

Джим сжал ладонь сильнее, улыбнулся, откинул голову назад, кончая.

\- Сэр, - в динамике раздался голос его ассистента. – Время.  
Перед глазами ещё стояла пелена, но Джим всегда гордился своим самоконтролем. Он привел себя в порядок в секунды, не отвлекаясь на возню на диване. До его слуха доносились редкие всхлипы и хрипы боли Антеи, стоны наслаждения Френки, его ругательства, когда он пытался устроиться поудобней …  
Однако, перед тем, как выйти, он всё же обернулся. Антея вцепилась в него злым взглядом, в уголках её глаз блестели капельки, но Джим был уверен, что это было скорее закономерная реакция организма, чем попытка плакать.  
\- Даже не … досмотришь? – выдала она.

В воздухе появился медный запах крови… А Джим только заметил. Сладкий запах.

\- Прости, нужно идти. Дела, знаешь ли, не ждут. Нужно убрать одного нашего знакомого детектива. Уж больно назойлив… - Мориарти по-дружески улыбнулся. – Но ты не переживай, у меня ещё будет возможность оценить представление до конца.  
За щитом ненависти и отвращения в карих глазах мелькнул панический страх. Одна капелька не удержалась и скатилась по щеке.  
\- Френки, ни в чем себе не отказывай. Только правило помни, - ухмыльнулся Мориарти и удалился.

Какая, всё-таки, прекрасная женщина…


	2. Chapter 2

Черный Роллс-Ройс подъезжает к подъезду, открывается дверь. Майкрофт Холмс садится в машину, проваливается в полумрак салона из бежевой кожи и темных лаковых деревянных панелей и такое уютное, ставшее, как он успел заметить, родным безмолвие. Рядом что-то выстукивает по кнопкам BlackBerry Антея. На секунду она замирает, поднимает взгляд и мягко улыбается ему:  
\- Добрый вечер, мистер Холмс.  
Её мягкий, бархатистый голос. Майкрофту его не хватало все те две недели, что …  
\- Добрый вечер, Антея, - обрывает себя на мысли «скромный член правительства», поставивший на уши все структуры, когда понял, что его ассистент не просто в лифте застряла.  
\- Вы хорошо выглядите. Прекрасный выбор покроя костюма и цвета: непривычно, но стильно.  
«Хорошо – это то, что ты снова здесь. Не неизвестно где, в лапах каких-то человекоподобных существ, не в больнице, а здесь. На своём месте, рядом со мной», - думает Майкрофт. Это хорошо. Это правильно.  
\- Благодарю. Рад, что моя битва с портным не оказалась безрезультатной.  
Она мягко улыбается снова. Вновь утыкается в телефон. Мягкое, приятное молчание, которого так не хватало Холмсу.  
Никто больше не обладал способностью создавать такую необходимую тишину. Майкрофту казалось, что он растратил все запасы своего терпения и самоконтроля за эти две недели: его раздражало всё, он злился по любому поводу, уволил нескольких сотрудников, писал Шерлоку недовольные смс тоннами, как будто тот, так же лежащий в больнице, имел возможность их прочитать…  
\- Вы сбросили вес, мистер Холмс. Думаю, нужно поздравить Вас с такой победой.  
Она лукаво прищуривается, оторвав взгляд от экрана телефона на секунду. Потом вновь возвращается к контролю.  
«Нет, Антея. К черту такую диету, будь она проклята!».  
Когда Майкрофт увидел свою ассистентку в белой больничной палате на жестких от крахмала простынях, всю в бинтах, повязках, пластырях, он впервые в жизни пожалел, что нельзя воскресить мертвеца. Он бы с удовольствием угробил Мориарти ещё раз.

«- Я просила, чтобы Вас не пускали. Глупо с моей стороны, - она сделала попытку улыбнуться, но разбитые губы её не слушались. Её голос дрожал.  
\- Действительно.  
Она бы ещё Господа Бога попросила не пускать.  
\- Уходите, мистер Холмс. Через несколько дней я вернусь на работу. Я прошу прощения, что …  
\- Не надо, - прервал её речь тот.  
Никогда прежде он не задумывался, почему эта удивительная женщина ещё ни разу не поставила свои интересы выше его, выше дел и желаний своего шефа, выше своей работы. Но сейчас, когда она лежала на больничной койке, не способная даже рукой пошевелить, он вдруг осознал это. То, что он принимал как должно, было, по здравому размышлению, жертвой. Это было бы смешно, если бы не было так отвратительно ужасно. Она же не робот, а живая женщина. Неповторимая обворожительная женщина. Зачем она только делает всё это? Это было нерационально. Это выбивалось из системы. Майкрофт Холмс взял за правило просто избавляться от рассуждений о таких вещах, оставляя всё на совесть людей, получив необходимое, но сейчас ему хватило отваги не изгонять мысль из своей головы.  
\- Мориарти? – произнесла она тихо.  
\- Мертв.  
\- Хорошо, - она медленно сморгнула. Холмс видел, как увлажнились её глаза. – Уходите, мистер Холмс, прошу Вас.  
Перечить сил не было.»

\- Господин посол одобрил Ваше предложение.  
Антея подает ему бумаги, Майкрофт принимает их, случайно задевая её руку своей. Девушка роняет бумаги на стол, отдергивая руку. Она замирает посередине движения, когда восстанавливает контроль над своим бессознательным рефлексом.  
\- Извините, мистер Холмс, - шепчет она.  
«И долго этот детский сад будет продолжаться?» - у Майкрофта в груди всё клокочет: неимоверная смесь из не утихшей ярости из-за действий Мориарти, беспокойства, злобы на упрямство ассистентки и чего-то ещё. Того, над чем Холмс предпочитал не размышлять, но только недавно понял, что если не сделать этого, в какой-то момент можно оказаться отравленным игнорируемым ядом, хранившимся в ампуле этого чувства. Он уже чувствовал, как трескается тонкое стекло, в тот самый момент, когда ему доложили, кто похитил Антею.  
Майкрофт подходит ближе, но слишком быстро для девушки. Антея непроизвольно отшатывается, каблуком цепляясь за ковер. После выхода из больницы она стала носить каблуки ниже, будто бы не была уверена, что сможет ходить на привычных нормально. Холмс подхватывает её под локоть, не дает упасть. По её лицу пробегает инстинктивный страх, преследуемый смущением и раздраженностью собственной неуклюжестью и глупыми бессознательными рефлексами, а затем снова – страх. Можно подумать, она боится, что Майкрофт сместит её…  
\- Я…  
Холмс только качает головой: молчи уже.  
\- Антея, у меня к вам просьба.  
\- Нет, я не возьму отпуск. Я не могу сейчас … - в её голосе появляется твердость.  
Майкрофт не знает, благословить или проклясть этот момент. Антея вернется в норму, но чтобы сделать это, ей нужно отдохнуть!  
Он отмахивается от её слов.  
\- Я прошу вас съездить в поместье, к моей матери. Она довела очередную компаньонку, а теперь жалуется на скуку. Если она на днях не найдет занятие, то вполне может приехать в Лондон. Не дай Бог, матушка увидит, в каком состоянии Шерлок, она будет очень … расстроена. Съездите к ней, помогите подобрать какую-нибудь милую женщину, проверьте, что в поместье всё в норме. Вам понадобится где-то неделя.  
\- Но …  
\- Как вы знаете, важных дел у меня сейчас нет. Пара остолопов, конечно же, не способны заменить вас, но, я надеюсь, мы как-нибудь справимся.  
Он отпускает её локоть, но берет в горсть пальцы, на ногтях которых – короткий неброский маникюр, так не свойственный девушке.  
\- Это – просьба.  
И Майкрофт, и Антея знают, что миссис Холмс требует объяснения любым действиям, если не знает мотивации сама. Оба знают, что Майкрофт не говорит с матерью о малозначительных вещах. Оба знают, что проще сбросить десант на Трафальгарскую Площадь, чем привезти нежеланного миссис Холмс человека в родовое поместье. А ещё оба прекрасно знают, когда Холмс-старший «просит», а когда – просит.  
Антея просто кивает, мягко улыбаясь.  
И тогда Майкрофт делает жест, который не чаял совершить за всю свою жизнь. Он поднимает руку Антеи в своей руке и мягко, почти невесомо целует. Её пальцы еле заметно дрожат. Как и его голос, когда он говорит глубокое:  
\- Спасибо.


End file.
